Sharks and Sheppard
by tielan
Summary: Carson makes a mental note that researching the possibility of a retrovirus that can make the Colonel's humour more bearable, not only to the Pegasus natives, but also to the Atlantis expedition generally, is high on the priority list.


**NOTES**: written for the sgaflashfic challenge 'SHARK!'

**Sharks And Sheppard  
**

When dolphins are spotted in the seas around Atlantis - or, at least, whatever is the Atlantis equivalent of dolphins - there's considerable interest in the city. Heated discussion ensued regarding the other marine lifeforms that might make their seasonal way past the city of the Ancients, including the possibility of whales and sharks.

The biologist in Carson is intrigued, but he's currently working on other projects - chiefly, the retrovirus that failed to help Ellia. A breakthrough is imminent, and the people around him converse on both the marine life possibilities and the retrovirus.

Of course, there are other things to attend to, as well, and Carson decides to do his paperwork out on the terrace after most people have finished their lunches.

An hour and twenty forms and reports later, Teyla comes to see him.

"May I?" One hand indicates the empty chair across from him.

Carson smiles. "Certainly, Teyla." He moves his papers to give her space, although she carries no food tray. This is a visit with a purpose. "How are you today?"

"Very well, thank you, Dr. Beckett."

"Please," he's been trying to get her to call him by his first name, but it's an uphill battle, "it's Carson."

"Carson," her smile is self-conscious. "I hope I am not interrupting your work?"

"You are, but it's a welcome interruption," he tells her. "I was going to give up in a few minutes."

"Colonel Sheppard speaks of the joys of his paperwork."

Carson smiles. Her arch tones give new depth to sarcasm. "You'd think that in a place of limited resources, we could dispense with the paperwork," he says. "Unfortunately, the bureaucrats on Earth would rather die than forgo one single bit of it." He makes a face. "But you didn't come to listen to me go on about bureacracy."

"Perhaps I did," she says, eyes limpid with laughter.

He appreciates her words, even if he doubts that they're true. "Are you sure you're feeling well, Teyla?"

"You sell yourself short," she chides. "I am very well. However, I am confused by something Colonel Sheppard said earlier."

Not an unusual occurrence. Even after a year, Teyla still doesn't always catch the full range of pop culture references made by Sheppard. Then again, _Carson_ still doesn't always catch the full range of pop culture references made by Sheppard.

"And?"

"We were discussing the retrovirus you are working on - the one that could bring out the human aspects of the Wraith. And Colonel Sheppard said something about..." Teyla paused, "inductive thinking. He also quoted something. '_I am a nice Wraith, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. People are friends, not food_.'"

Carson listens. He makes the connection. And, in spite of himself, he begins to laugh.

Teyla regards him with the patient expectation that he will explain the amusement to her. And Carson will. If he can work out how to even begin.

Unfortunately for Teyla, there's no retrovirus that can bestow upon its recipient a sense of Earth humour. And with John Sheppard wandering around the Pegasus galaxy with his pop-culture references - and, if it comes to that, with Rodney McKay wandering around the Pegasus galaxy with _his_ pop-culture references - such a retrovirus is desperately needed.

Carson makes a mental note that researching the possibility of a retrovirus that can make the Colonel's humour more bearable - not only to the Pegasus natives, but also to the Atlantis expedition generally - is high on the priority list.

In the meantime...

"Did you have any plans for the next two hours?" Carson asks.

Teyla shakes her head.

He regards her affectionately. He wanted a break anyway. "You do now."

--

As they settle down on the couch of the rec room with the biggest TV, Carson begins explaining the basic reference. "On Earth, people develop a need for certain things. A craving." Inspiration strikes. "Like Lieutenant Ford and the Wraith enzyme."

"He could not live without it and did not wish to."

"We call that need an 'addiction' and in most cases, we try to wean people from their reliance on the substance."

Teyla nods. "As you tried to do with Aiden." Her own recent experience with the Wraith enzyme colours her voice, and Carson gives her a quick, sympathetic look.

"Exactly. And on Earth there are...groups to deal with the various addictions. They usually involve meeting in support of each other." He reaches for the remote control. "One of the stereotypical images of such meetings is people gathering together to repeat mantras about how they can overcome their addiction."

"Hence Colonel Sheppard's words."

"Well, sort of." He begins trying to work the remote control. "It's actually a quotation from a movie."

"And we are about to watch this movie."

"As soon as I get the remote control working."

Although Carson knows the medical equipment of Atlantis like the back of his hand, he is easily stumped by this technology. Teyla watches for a minute, then holds out her hand for the remote.

It takes her no more than six presses of various buttons to get the screen working and Carson is reminded that 'technologically primitive' doesn't necessarily mean 'stupid'. It bears remembering at times like these.

In the opening sequence, Teyla bites her lip when Marlin loses his wife and all his children except Nemo, and Carson realises that what is mostly an abstract concept to him has a more personal meaning for he. He makes to stop the movie but she catches his look and shakes her head at him, and her hand folds over his. "No. It is well. It will pass."

She leaves her hand gently on his until a few more scenes have gone by. When she removes her hand, it's without any self-consciousness, and they keep watching.

The emergence of Dory produces a brief laugh. "I had a friend like this when I was young." The smile fades a little, and Carson doesn't need to ask what happened to the young friend.

Her mouth twitches when the shark begins the 'fish-eaters anonymous' meeting, but laughs openly when the creatures chorus, "_I am a nice shark, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Fish are friends, not food_."

"That is what John said," she says, turning to look at Carson, her mouth still in the curve of a smile. "Well, not exactly what he said."

"But you see where he got it from."

"Yes." Teyla leans back against the couch, her eyes full of amusement. While Carson suspects that addiction is not seen in the same light among her people as it is by the Atlantis personnel, she is intelligent enough to get the concept of the parody.

Certainly some of the humour goes past Teyla, being aimed at an audience steeped in contemporary western culture. But her understanding of the concepts is sufficient, and the comedy of the situation and the quirks of the characters strikes her as effectively as it does anyone who has lived in any human society.

They're almost at the end of the movie when Sheppard comes looking for her, slightly grumpy. "I thought we were going to spar at three."

"We were," Teyla says without taking her eyes from the screen. "I will be there when this movie finishes, Colonel."

Sheppard flings himself into one of the side seats with a shrug. "I can wait."

Teyla turns to look at Sheppard, and although no visible annoyance shows on her face, Carson is still aware that she isn't pleased by the interruption. If it comes down to it, neither is he. Sheppard's presence disrupts the easy companionship of silence they had - even if he doesn't say anything.

As the credits scroll by, she turns to Carson, smiling. "An enjoyable movie."

"I wouldn't have thought you'd be one to watch kids' movies," Sheppard notes with a querying look at Carson.

If Carson was Rodney, he'd probably say something dismissive and snarky about people who know kids' movies well enough to quote them. "My mother's neighbours on Earth have children," is all he says. "They included me and my mother in their seasonal festivities every year, and one year they got 'Finding Nemo' on DVD. We spent the afternoon watching it." He glances at Teyla, sorry that the time has to end. Until Sheppard came along, nobody had interrupted their viewing. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"It reminds me of the stories told by the summer fires," she says, a slightly wistful note in her voice. "Thank you for this."

"Well," he says, a little embarrassed by her gratitude, "we'll do it again some other time."

"I would enjoy that."

So would Carson.

Sheppard doesn't. "So," he says. "Are we going to spar?"

Teyla doesn't quite roll her eyes at Carson, but her exasperation is unmistakeable. Still, she asks, "Can I--"

"No, you go on." There's not much to tidy up here, he can do it alone. Teyla nods and turns back to Sheppard, who's watching the interchange with an expression that's a hair short of polite hostility. Carson isn't oblivious to the possessive angle of the Colonel's body as Teyla precedes him to the door of the rec room.

"You know," Sheppard says, "I should show you 'Jaws' some day."

"What is that movie about?"

"Oh, sharks." Their voices fade down the corridor.

Carson takes out the DVD and turns off the entertainment system - much easier than setting it up. The pair's voices have settled to a distant murmur when he settles the disc back in its case. "Like the sharks in this movie?"

"Not quite. But close."

With a grimace, Carson glances around the rec room. It all seems in order. He'll have to warn Teyla about 'Jaws' - although, given Sheppard's taste in 'slasher' movies, he doesn't think she'll be too surprised at the movie.

He doesn't think Teyla needs a warning about her team-mate.

Not all the sharks around Atlantis have fins.

- **fin **-

**FEEDBACK**: is a wonderful, wonderful thing!


End file.
